Reason To Live
by blacktides
Summary: After receiving a letter from family believed to be dead, Petunia hatches a plan to give Harry a better life. What place is better than a home with protective cousins and Vampires running about. Godric/Harry, Eric/Draco, Bill/ Sookie. SLASH & Mpreg
1. CH1 The Letter

Title: **Reason to Live**

**Author:** Blacktides

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/ Southern Vampire Mysteries

**Summary:** After receiving a letter from family believed to be dead, Petunia hatches a plan to give Harry a better life. What place is better than a home with protective cousins and Vampires running about. Harry and Draco are about to find the love they deserve.

**Pairs:** Godric/Harry, Eric/Draco, Bill**/**Sookie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood

**Warning: **This is Slash (Male/Male) Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) This story does not follow the original plots only HP books 1-4 and some of 5.

CH.1: The Letter

"Harry! Get Down Here!" screeched a horse-faced woman with dirty blonde hair. Said woman was panicking. She had just received a letter saying her mother had just died. She thought her mother and older sister had died a long time ago. Her father took her and Lily to England after telling them that the other two had died in a car wreck. If Vernon found out he would be enraged that they had to take in Harry, her petite nephew, to live with them. He would surely beat the boy. She loved her little nephew, but she couldn't let her husband know that. Her son knew and he finally stopped following what his father told him when he witnessed him whipping Harry with a riding crop, and never once crying out. After that Dudley became rather protective of his younger and smaller cousin. Said boy was just climbing down the stairs.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, what's wrong?" came the soft yet worried reply. Harry was a beautiful boy, most often people would mistake him for a girl. Standing at 5'2'' with porcelain colored skin, full pouty pink lips, large emerald green eyes, hip length jet black hair that had a blood red tint to it in the light. Quite small for a boy about to turn sixteen. It was hard to believe this frail being defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort only a month ago at the Department of Mysteries where he lost his godfathers Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and his mentor Mad-eye Moody. No one knew about him being secretly taught by the eccentric ex-auror. For some reason he felt he couldn't trust his friends and decided to keep it from them.

"I just found out that my mother has been alive this whole time, but that she died two weeks ago. She left behind two grandchildren that are in their twenties, but it doesn't mention anything about my other sister. I would like for us to go meet them, but when Vernon finds out, well you know how he'll react. So I am going to have Dudley drop you off at the Leaky Caldron today. Since today is the thirtieth, you will be turning sixteen tomorrow, so then we, Dudley and I, will pick you up at six in the morning on August first. I want you to see if you can become emancipated, and see if the goblins can forge you some documentation in the muggle world. So go upstairs and pack all of your things. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave anything behind with Vernon."

"Okay, Aunt Petunia. Umm… do you think it would be okay if Draco came with us." That was another thing no one knew of. He and Draco had been friends since they stated school, they just had to keep it a secret. It turned out that Draco wasn't as spoiled as everyone thought. His mother had nothing to do with him when he was little and he had been practically raised by the house elves. His father though was worse, he would work Draco hard, and if he made a mistake he was punished with hexes and curses. Draco had become like a brother to him and they would always comfort each other when they could, they had even done a blood brothers ritual. Draco had ended up becoming a parseltongue. After he got a nod from his aunt he continued on his way upstairs. His mind was still buzzing with the news of having other living relatives. _'Will they like me, or will they think I am a freak.' _He proceeded to pack all of his belongings in the seven compartment trunk that was gifted to him by Moody. Each layer was meant for certain things and were bottomless. The first layer was a wardrobe, then his belongings, next came a fully stocked library, then a fully stocked potions lab, but his favorite was the weapons compartment. It had swords, daggers, staffs, spears, bows, armor, and several types of muggle guns. The last two layers were empty in case he needed them for something else. Once everything was packed he pushed the shrink button on the side. Pocketing his trunk as he walked downstairs to see Dudley already waiting for him at the door. Dudley was not the same boy that he had been. He could honestly say that his cousin was now attractive. Dudley had decided to take his diet seriously and began working out. He now stood at 5'11'' with blonde hair, blue eyes, and large muscles. He was even kinder to people and dropped his old friends for the more athletic kids at Smeltings.

"Are you ready Harry. I'm on my lunch break, so we'll have to hurry.'' That was another shocker. As soon as Dudley turned sixteen he got a job at an auto-shop working on engines. He even made it his goal to teach Harry all about cars and motorcycles.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said softly. As they were walking out the door, Petunia pulled Harry into a hug, wished him a happy birthday, and put a package into his hands. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Leaky Caldron. Dudley got out of the car to do the same as his mother, present and all.

"Happy birthday, stay safe, and we'll see you in two days."

"I will, thanks Dud,'' Harry exclaimed as he walked inside. Dudley stared after his cousin before pulling off. He knew for being so small and shy that Harry was very strong, but still had low self-esteem. His cousin had many admirers, he was constantly trying to keep the bigger perverts away from him. He could only hope that his cousin would come out of his shell during their trip to the States.


	2. CH2 Vaults?

CH.2: Vaults?

Harry had already made it to Gringotts bank and was set up in one of the back rooms. He had already talked Griphook into flooing Draco and the blonde was sitting to his right. Draco, like Harry, had changed a lot over the years. He was still as pale as snow, but he now stood three inches taller than Harry at 5'5''. Like Harry, he had grown his silvery blonde hair to his waist, had a feminine build, pouty lips, and large silver blue eyes. As they waited for the account manager, Harry told him what had transpired that morning.

"So, your saying were going to America to meet some long lost relations? And you think your Aunt is going to talk us into staying in said place?" You could practically hear his distaste for the situation. Draco may have been pretending to be so mean over the years, but that didn't change his feelings over people he didn't know if he could trust or not. In truth he was scared that maybe these new people would be like Vernon Dursley, and try to harm him and his little brother. He also had an idea about some of the things that would end up being mentioned in today's meeting. His birthday was a month ago and it turned out his family was not as pure as they lead people to believe. It turned out he had a creature inheritance and he had not been able to tell Harry due to certain creature laws. Since he had gotten parseltongue from Harry he was sure that his little brother would inherit this from him. He was hoping that today would be the day he could finally share this secret with him.

"Yes, I think it will be good for us. Plus we both know that we could easily graduate now if we wished. I'm going to ask the goblins about all of this today." Nothing more was said at the moment. The door opened not a moment later to admit his goblin accountant and a man. Harry recognized the goblin from some of his previous times coming to the bank. He decided it best to show his respect and that he thought of him as an equal instead of how most wizards viewed the race as being nothing more than animals. He didn't see how people could be so stupid as to think this, especially as seeing as these goblins were in control of the wizards money.

Good Afternoon, BloodClaw, thank you for seeing me today." He could tell the goblin was shocked, but quickly composed himself and gave a large grin that showed all his pointed teeth. It easily made for a scary sight. The other man just gave a small smile and winked at the two boys.

"Good Afternoon to you as well Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. The man sitting next to me is Mr. Korsheiv, he will speak to you a bit later. First, why don't you tell us your reasons for coming here today." This is one of the things he likes about goblins the always get to the point.

"Well actually I have a lot of reasons for coming here. I was wondering if Draco and I could become emancipated, get all the needed muggle documentation, check my bank statements, and was also wondering if it were possible to graduate from Hogwarts early." While he was mentally going over the list to make sure he did not forget anything, his brother was smirking. It wasn't everyday that Harry held himself high and got things done quickly and efficiently. This is the boy who was the warrior and savior of the wizarding world.

"We can do that, but I figured you would mention something about the letter we sent to you for the wills that need to be read." Seeing the confused face on the teen, he decided to elaborate. "Dumbledore told us that he would give you the letter when he came and withdrew 100 galleons from your main vault for you to go shopping."

"I'm sorry, but you must have been misinformed then BloodClaw. He gave me no letter, I never gave him permission to take money from my vault, and another thing, what do you mean by 'main' vault. He only told me that I had my trust fund for schooling and I didn't even see that key until I was eleven years old." By the time he was finished speaking Draco, BloodClaw, and Mr. Korsheiv looked absolutely livid. After a few minutes, BloodClaw calmed down enough to address the matter at hand.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to go get yours and Mr. Malfoy paper work started as well as setting up a room for you both to take your Newt exams. You will have to each choose at least six courses to test in and get at lest an E on all the exams to test out so that you may graduate early. While I get this ready and speak with Head Goblin Ragnok, I will let Mr. Korsheiv speak with you about the wills of your parents, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Moody." With that BloodClaw stormed out of the room. Mr. Korsheiv then pulled out a pensive like object.


	3. CH3 The Wills

**AN: READ!! Sorry everyone about it taking so long for this update but I just finished moving into a new house and I had a virus on my computer. Plus so much college homework. So I just got around to buying a new Anti-Virus product for my laptop. Also I was reading some of the reviews and some people mentioned they didn't like that I made Harry and Draco feminine. If you look on my authors page I mention that I like shy but deadly. So even though they look like girls they can take care of themselves. They are submissive in this story though so if you don't like that then this story is not for you. So here is the long awaited for update. Sorry for the delay. I'll try to make sure the next chapter is longer as an apologue!!**

CH.3: The Wills

"Mr. Potter, have you ever seen one of these?" He waited for Harry to shake his head no. "These are very much like that of a pensive, except instead of going in to the memory, a small picture will appear like that of a muggle hologram. Would you like to start with Mr. Moody's will?" Harry once again nodded and grabbed Draco's hand to get as much comfort as he could. The blonde in return squeezed his brothers shaking appendage. Mr. Korsheiv pulled out a vile of swirling whitish-blue liquid and poured it in the pensive. Suddenly a little see-through Moody appeared standing above the smoking liquid.

"Well it looks like I finally kicked the bucket, as the muggle saying goes." He looked around the room as if expecting an attack. Then his stopped and began the reading. Potter…Harry…if I had ever had a son I would have wanted a clone of you. You're a true fighter. Everyone looks at you and thinks small and fragile, but that is where they are wrong. You've done me proud. Now, to business. I don't have any family left, nor a lot of money, or a fancy manor to give. I do however wish to give you my vault that contains all of my weapons and books. That's really all I have and I would be eternally happy if you put that 5,000 galleons in my vault towards that dream of yours. Take care my little warrior and keep fighting." The will ended and Harry had to wipe away the tears. Moody had always teased him about being little, but here the man showed he truly cared about him.

"Next will be Mr. Lupin's will. Are you ready?" He calmed himself and got ready for the next reading after he nodded Mr. Korsheiv poured the liquid in and up came the hologram of his beloved honorary godfather.

"Cub…I'm so sorry I had to leave you. Hopefully Sirius is there with you or even Moody. Yes, before you ask I knew about your training. Padfoot and I saw it once. We were worried about you so we followed. You looked amazing. I have never seen you look so comfortable in your own skin. I don't have much but I do have about 1,000 galleons and a lot of DADA books so I leave it all to you. I would leave something to you, Sirius, but I know you don't need the money nor would you sit still long enough to read the books. I do however have a shoebox of pictures in my vault, most are muggle. Well that's really all I can think of. Goodbye my precious cub, I love you and stay safe." Harry smiled and whipped his tears away, he knew Moony loved him till the end. He would miss the man just as much as Sirius. Both men would always hold him after his nightmares.

"Are you ready for Mr. Black's will? His is a bit longer than the first two." Harry nodded his head in acquiescence and it didn't take long for Sirius to pop up out of the bowl with a huge grin. Just the same old smile that he always wore made a pain shoot through Harry's chest.

"Hey everybody. If Dumbledork is in the room, Get Out You Old Codger. First order of business is to tell everyone not to trust Dumbledore, I didn't ever get the time to tell anyone because there were always people around that would report back to him. I overheard him talking to Molly, Ron, and Ginerva about his plans. They were plotting to give you Amortentia so you would get Ginny pregnant then once you defeated the Dark Lord they were going to have you get the Demetor's kiss for murder and rape, that way she would get all your money. So I beg you to be careful pup! Anyway it is now time for my distributions. To Remus Lupin I leave 50,000 galleons and that little cottage in the forest off the coast of Wales. Please buy some new clothes Moony. To Mad-eye I leave 50,000 galleons for being such a great mentor to Me, James, and Harry. To Severus Snape, since I highly doubt he is there I have written him a letter that I hope Harry will deliver and 50,000 galleons. Also because of my suspicions, if it proves that Draco Malfoy does not follow in his fathers foot steps then he is also granted 50,000 galleons. To the following people, whom I know I can trust, I leave each 25,000 galleons, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The rest of my belongings are left to my beautiful heir Hadrian James Potter. I love you pup." Harry didn't know what to feel… sad that Remus will not get nice clothes, happy that he still had some friends and family, anger at Dumbledore, or complete disbelief that Sirius was actually leaving money to Snape and what he suspected of being a letter of apologue.

"Can professor Snape be brought here tomorrow so that I can give him his things from Siri and can you hold off on contacting the others until august first, that way I'll be out of town." Draco looked pensive. Finally he looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe he actually left anything to me, I wish I could have met him when he was still alive." Then he chuckled, " I think Uncle Sev may have a heart attack. Harry was thinking the same as well. Severus had never thought Sirius to ever grow out of his immaturity and here postmortem he is apologizing for his actions.

"If your ready we can start the final will and testament of Lord and Lady Potter." After getting an affirmative Korsheiv placed the last vile into the bowl and swirled the contents with his wand. Harry' breath caught as his parents appeared.


End file.
